Infinity
by DarkHeartRocker13
Summary: Loren Tate a girl, who has no happiness, dreams, hopes a girl who thinks she doesn't matter. That is until she meets Eddie Duran he changes her shows her what it means to be wanted and happy. He became her best friend he was always there for her. The things he would say, their secret code when ever Loren would feel down. He never let anyone hurt her because she was already broken.
1. I'm Eddie

**Hey everyone so I know I have a bunch of stories but I thought of this idea last night and I had to make it into a story. I hurt my wrist in gymnastics practice so my amazing friends have their laptops here early in the morning ready to help me update my stories. So everything I'm saying their typing. Hope you like this story! This story is really different it isn't all about romance and drama it's about family and a friendship and always being there for each other. P.S Loren and Eddie are 12.**

**Loren's Pov**

I feel alone in a dark place where no one is no one wants to be. Why should it matter anyway for me to be happy? There is no such thing as happiness everyone I've ever loved left me. Abandoned my father my mother well if that's what I should call her she used to love me .When he left she broke she was never the same. He ruined our lives but why should I blame him maybe it was my fault. Maybe I can never really be happy.

**At the Park**

"Hi." A boy says and sits on the swing.

"Hi." Loren says.

"I'm Eddie, why do you look so sad?" Eddie asks.

"I'm Loren and I'm fine." Loren says not looking at him.

"Ok, well do you want to come with me I am going to the movies?" Eddie says.

"Why?" Loren asks him.

"I saw a girl on a swing looking sad and thought she needs to be cheered up." Eddie says smiling.

"Ok." Loren says and grabs her stuff.

"So do you live around here?" Eddie says.

"Yeah, in Tarzana." Loren says.

"Cool." Eddie says.

"I know you can't drive so where are your parents." Loren says getting into the suv.

"My dad's at home he is still depressed over my mom's death." Eddie slides in next to me.

"Oh." Loren says.

"My parents are Max and Katy Duran aka M.K." Eddie says.

"My mom loves them, sorry about your mother." Loren says.

"Thanks, I try to not let it stop me my mom would have wanted me to me happy." Eddie says.

After they finish the movie they go and get some ice cream.

"That movie was so awesome." Eddie says excitedly.

"Yeah it was great." Loren says drifting her mind away from reality.

"Loren, are you ok?" Eddie says.

"I'm great." Loren says now seeing they were back in the car.

"You were crying, what's wrong?" Eddie says worried.

"Nothing ok." I say getting a little frustrated.

"You never smile why is that?" Eddie says.

"Stop with all the questions ok." Loren says

"Loren you need to have some fun you look all tense and sad." Eddie says.

"Why does is matter for me to be happy?" Loren says tears rolling down her face.

"Everyone deserves to be happy Loren." Eddie says.

"Not me I don't deserve to me happy no one cares about me." Loren says

"I care about you and I am going to show you what it's like to be happy and alive. You are going to be my princess." Eddie says

Loren smiles.

"Even if it takes forever at least it will be infinity with you." Eddie says and hugs her.

"Well that made me happy." Loren says.

"Then that will be our secret code." Eddie says.

"I like that." Loren says.

"Now let's get home before our parents go crazy." Eddie says.

Him and Loren laugh.

**Thanks for reading everyone I hope you liked this first chapter sorry it isn't really long. Please Review!**


	2. I Need You

**Hey guys so I have a little spare time in my busy schedule to write so here is a new chapter.**

**The Tate House**

"Loren, where have you been?." Nora says crossing her arms.

"Sorry, Eddie took me to the movies." Loren says looking over at him.

"Call next time." Nora says.

"Ok, well eddie i guess I'll see you whenever." Loren says and hugs him.

"You'll see me soon, I promise." Eddie says and kisses her cheek.

"Bye." Loren says with a smile and Eddie walks away to his car.

Loren closes the door.

"He is going to leave you, don't get to comfortable." Nora says.

**The Duran House**

"Pops, I'm home ." Eddie says and runs to the kitchen.

"Hey buddy how was the movies?." Max says and sets his guitar down.

"Great, I met this girl Loren and we went together." Eddie says and grabs a soda from the fridge.

"Oh, really is she nice ."Max says.

"She's amazing , beautiful, sweet but she is lonely and lost and very unhappy. But I did make her smile ." Eddie says.

"That's great she sounds great, and you sound like you have a crush. I wonder why she is sad. Max says.

"I do not, what have you been doing today?." Eddie asks him .

"Just playing around on the guitar." Max says.

"That's great dad , glad you're playing again." Eddie says.

"How about we order some pizza? ." Max says .

"Yum, I'll be upstairs call me when it comes." Eddie says.

"Don't play video games, do your homework." Max says.

"Alright." Eddie says and runs upstairs .

**Back At Tate House**

"No he's not why do you have to be so negative?." Loren says.

"I'm not , just telling the truth." Nora says .

"You know what mom I'm sick of you always trying to make everyone else unhappy ok, just because dad left you doesn't mean he didn't leave me too. I'm hurting too I'm your daughter and you don't even reconigize me ." Loren says crying and runs to her room leaving Nora shocked and feeling guilty.

**Duran House**

Eddie's phone starts ringing.

"Hello." Eddie says.

"Eddie." Loren says.

"Loren, what's wrong?." Eddie says and pauses his game.

"My mom and I got into a fight can I stay at your house tonight?. " Loren says.

"Sure, I'll ask my dad and will corn get you. Pack some clothes ." Eddie says.

"Ok, Thanks." Loren says.

Eddie runs downstairs.

"Dad, you know Loren the girl I was talking about she just called her mom and her got into a fight and she asked to cone over here and stay the night." Eddie says.

"Eddie, I'm sure she and her mom will work everything out ." Max says.

"Pops, please she sounded really upset." Eddie says .

"Ok , let's go." Max says and grabs his keys.

Meanwhile , Loren was in her room packing her tanktop, shorts for pj's and white shorts, and blue shirt with some sandals. Pink two piece swimsuit just incase .

**Knock**

"Eddie, thanks for coming." Loren says and hugs him.

"No problem I told you I'm here for you." Eddie says.

"Hi, I'm max Eddie's dad." Max says.

"Hi, I'm Loren, sorry about this i just didn't have anyone else to call. " Loren says.

"Its okay sweetheart, you guys go wait in the car I'll talk to your mom." Max says.

Eddie picks up Loren's bag and they walk to the car.

"Hi, I'm Nora." Nora says.

"What's going on here? I don't know you but my son knows your daughter and i just need to know what happened." Max says .

"Basically, Loren's dad left when she was little and i am still angry and hurt about that. I have been taking it out on Loren . I haven't been the mother i want to be, i realize that now that my daughter doesn't think that i love her." Nora says.

"Nora, you need to talk to her. She needs you and from what you told me you need her too . Let her have her space tonight and I'll drop her off when she's ready." Max says.

"Ok, thanks." Nora says.

**Back At Eddie's House**

"Thanks for letting me stay here Eddie." Loren says and walks out of the bathroom.

"You're welcome." Eddie says still playing video games.

"Can I play?." Loren says.

"Yeah." Eddie says and hands her another controller.

Max walks in with pizza.

"You guys eat and don't stay up to late." Max says.

"K, pops." Eddie says .

"Thanks, max." Loren says.

"Wanna watch monsters university the college one?." Eddie asks her .

"Yes!." Loren says and hugs Eddie.

**Thanks for reading everyone hope you like this chapter. Please review!**


	3. I'm Here For You

**Hey everyone so usual I don't update on Sundays but I just wanted to write a new chapter. Thanks for all the great reviews on this story, I am thinking only about 20 chapters but that depends on how many reviews I get!. **

**Song Recommendation: This Song Saved My Life by simple plan.**

* * *

**Eddie House **

"Morning, guys." Max says as Loren and Eddie walk downstairs.

"Morning Dad." Eddie says and sits in his chair.

"Morning, Max." Loren says and hugs him .

"I am making a coffee run to Starbucks any requests." Max says.

"Get me what I always get." Eddie says and shoves a piece of bacon into his mouth.

"Carmel macchiato." Loren says and starts eating.

"Ok, I'll be right back." Max says and walk out the door.

"So what do you want to do today?." Eddie says.

"We could go to the beach I brought my swimsuit." Loren says.

"Or we could have a pool party." Eddie says.

"Nah, lets just stick to the beach." Loren says and smiles.

"My mom would've loved you." Eddie says feelings tear dropping.

"What was she like?." Loren asks.

"She was fun, always happy, she spoiled me but she always kept me on track making sure i wasn't getting into any trouble. She was beautiful like you are, she always spoke her mind I guess that's where I get that from." Eddie says.

"You don't have to talk about it anymore." Loren says seeing that he was about to break down.

"Yeah, guys I'm back." Max says and hands them their coffee.

"Can we go to the beach dad?." Eddie says and starts walking upstairs.

"Sure, Loren can come too." Max says and smiles.

"Thanks." Eddie say ans runs upstairs.

"What's wrong with him?." Max says .

"We were talking about Katy, I should probably go see if he's ok." Loren says and gets up from her chair.

"Thanks Loren." Max says and smiles.

**Eddie's Room**

"Eddie, can I come in?." Loren knocks softly but she hears him crying so she walk in and runs over to him.

"Oh, Eddie don't cry I'm sorry I brought up Katy." Loren says and pulls him into a hug.

"No, it's ok I mean sometimes I try to stay strong for pops but I miss her I miss her so much." Eddie says and starts to cry harder.

"Eddie look at me ok, I'm here for you whatever you need. I'll be here for infinity and I don't care how long it takes but we'll both stop hurting and we'll both be happy ok." Loren says and hugs him tighter.

"Thanks for being here Loren, you are like my best friend now." Eddie says.

"You welcome, now let's get dressed and go have fun at the beach." Loren says and wipes the tears from his face.

Loren changes into her swimsuit and puts her hair in a ponytail. Eddie puts on swim trunks and they back extra clothes in their bags and sunscreen.

"You guys look ready for the beach." Max says and grabs the picnic basket.

"When did you get all this stuff?." Eddie says.

"I picked it up when I went to get the coffee and I forgot about in the car. I also got you two some sunglasses." Max says and hands the glasses two them.

"Thanks max." Loren says.

"You welcome, oh and your mom called I told we were going to the beach." Max says.

"Invite her to come." Loren says.

"Are you sure?." Max says.

"Yeah, I think it's time to forgive and forget." Loren says.

**At the Beach**

"Race you to the water." Eddie says and they start running towards the water.

"I'm going to win." Loren says.

They both start splashing in the water.

"Hey max." Nora walks up.

"Hey." Max says.

"I was surprised Loren wanted me too come." Nora says and sits on the blanket.

"Well she's ready to forgive you. Eddie, Loren you forgot to put on sunscreen." Max says.

"Coming." They both say and to over to him.

"Hey mom." Loren says.

"Hey sweetie." Nora says and Loren leans down and hugs her.

"I'm sorry ." Loren says.

"I'm sorry too, I love you I always have and always will." Nora says.

"I love you too ." Loren says and starts putting sunscreen on

"Lo, can you do my back?." Eddie says and turns around.

"Only if you do mine." Loren says.

"Deal." Eddie says.

They both finish putting sunscreen on and run around the beach .

After an hour of talking and laughing with the kids they all sit down to eat.

"This is nice." Nora says.

"Yeah, really peaceful." Max says.

Eddie's phone starts ringing.

"Hello." Eddie says.

"Hey Eddie you still coming to my birthday party in an hour." his friend says.

"Yeah, dude I'll see you their." Eddie says.

"You know you always forget stuff." He says.

"I didn't forget Connor, I'll see you in an hour oh is it okay if I bring a friend." Eddie says.

"Yeah, see you there." Connor says.

Eddie hangs up.

"I forgot about Connors birthday party it in an hour pops." Eddie says.

"Oh, yeah I forgot too, we better get going." Max says.

"Lo, you wanna be my date?." Eddie says .

"Sure." Loren says.

"Ok then well let's get back to the house and change ." Max says.

"Is it ok if I come with you guys." Nora asks.

"Yeah, I'm just going to drop them off and I guess I could you use the company when their gone." Max says and they start packing the stuff up.

**Duran House**

Loren changes into her white shorts, blue crop top with white sandals. She lets her long hair down. She puts on some lip gloss.

Eddie puts on some blue cargo shorts , white t-shirt, blue sneakers.

"Alright, Eddie do you got the gift?." Max says.

"Yep." Eddie says.

"Ok, let's go." Max says.

After the 30 min drive they finally arrive.

"Call us when you ready." Max says.

"Ok, bye." They both say and walk into the house.

"Hey, Dude." Connor says and bro hugs him.

"What's up?, this is Loren my date." Eddie says.

"You're cute." Connor says.

"Thanks." Loren says.

"Well let's go party." Eddie says ans grabs Loren's hand.

* * *

**I know really bad ending to this chapter but I hope you like this special weekend chapter. Review!**


	4. The Party

**I just can't stop writing for this story I am totally obsessed. Thanks for reviewing and support. Oh and I'm changing their age so they are now 14.**

**Contest Alert!: make up a character or a character in the show. I'll put him or her in the story, you can decide if you want it to be a best friend, long-lost sibling ,anyone you want and I'll merge it into the story or make an entire story just for you. Pm me your character and I'll choose the best one. It's a good way for you to get your creative juices flowing and works good for writer's block. I've tried it .**

**Song Recommendation: Batter Scars by Guy Sebastian ft. Lupe fiasco**

* * *

**The Party **

"Loren,you wanna dance?." Connor asks.

"Sure." Loren says and Connor takes her hand.

They were playing Nobody Does it like you by Selena Gomez.

"You're a great dancer." Loren says.

"Thanks." Connor says and spins Loren around and dips her.

Loren giggles.

"You look beautiful." Connor says.

"Aw, Thanks." Loren blushes.

"My mom always told me to treat a girl like she's a princess." Connor says and kisses Loren's hand.

"I'm not that special Connor." Loren says looking down.

"Loren, you are beautiful and smart and have I mentioned your smile is amazing." Connor says lifts her head so she is facing him.

"Thank you." Loren says and kisses his cheek.

"I'll be right back, ok." Connor says.

Meanwhile, Eddie was sitting in the couch watching them. He hated when Loren kissed Connor. Loren was supposed to be his date and all the guys were staring at her. Eddie couldn't atop staring at her himself she was incredibly beautiful. He didn't realize it until now that he actually likes her. But does Loren feel the same way maybe she but thinks of him as a friend and basically said that he was like his best friend. He just couldn't help but feel angry that Loren was dancing with Connor and not him. He wasn't going to cut in because he promised Loren that he would show how to be happy and now she was smiling .

"I'm back now close your eyes." Connor says and comes behind her and puts something on her head. " Ok now open." Connor says and holds up a mirror.

"Were did you get this crown?." Loren says looking at herself.

"I asked my mom if I could borrow it, she won it at miss USA pageant a couple of year ago.

"Wow, I look like a." Loren says before Connor cuts her off.

"A princess, that's because you are one." Connor says and by surprise Loren kisses him and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

As they both pull away breathless, everyone else still dancing around them. But they felt like they were the only two people there.

Until Eddie came and grabbed Loren's hand dragging her out the front door.

"Eddie what's wrong?." Loren says.

"Uh, you just kissed my friend." Eddie says angry.

"Ok, and why do you care?." Loren says crossing her arms.

"I don't." Eddie says realizing that him and Loren aren't even together.

"Well, you just ruined my first kiss Eddie. What is wrong with you?. It's not like you have any right to tell me who to kiss." Loren says .

"I'm sorry you're right, I guess I just wanted to dance with you." Eddie says.

"You should've just told me that I am your date remember. I forgive you, now come on let's go back in so we can dance." Loren says smiling.

"Ok." Eddie says and grabs her hand.

When they walk back in Connor comes over.

"Is everything ok." Connor asks.

"Yeah, Eddie just wanted to dance." Loren says.

"Oh ok, sorry man she's your date and I totally stole the first dance." Connor says.

"It's fine Connor." Eddie says.

"After I dance with Eddie we can talk." Loren says and walks away.

Her and Eddie dance and Loren goes over to talk to Connor.

"Hey." Loren says.

"Hey, so do you wanna go out sometime?." Connor asks.

"I was hoping you would say that." Loren says and smiles.

"Great, so I'll call you later ." Connor says and puts his number in her phone.

"Yeah, me and Eddie are going to head home though. I'm really tired, Happy Birthday." Loren says and kisses his cheek.

"Thanks." Connor says and smiles.

* * *

**The Duran House **

"Mom the party was amazing." Loren says.

"Really, I'm glad you had fun." Nora says.

"I met Eddie's friend, Connor we danced and mom I had my first kiss and Connor asked me out." Loren says excitedly.

"Wow, Connor's a nice boy." Max says.

"That's great honey I'm happy for you." Nora says.

"Today is just the best day ever, I got my mom back, I have Eddie my best friend, and possibly a boyfriend . Today is just so great I am so happy." Loren says.

"Hey what about me?." Max says.

"I didn't forget you are like a dad to me." Loren says.

"Aw, honey I'm glad you are happy." Nora says and hugs her daughter.

"You know who I owe this two, Eddie if hadn't met him this never would have happened." Loren says and walks over and hugs Eddie.

"I told you I'll always be here for you." Eddie says and hugs her deciding he wasn't going to tell Loren that he likes her.

"Well I say we call it a night I am exhausted." Nora says.

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow after school Eddie." Loren says.

"Ok, bye." Eddie says and hugs her and she kisses him on the cheek

* * *

**Loren's Pov**

Today was just amazing meeting Eddie is the best thing in the world . I admit I like Eddie but I think it's best for us just to be friends I guess that's what he wants. Besides I really like Connor and having my mom back and having max he is like a father to me is great. Maybe me and Eddie will be together in the future but now being friends is great . But somehow I feel like their is no fairytale ending for me I mean look at my family my dad left is and never looked back. But now I think maybe I do deserve happiness after all.

* * *

**So what do you think about Loren and Connor?. Also , what about Eddie keeping his feelings for Loren a secret and Loren doing the same?. Don't worry their is plenty of time for leddie to be together. Please Review!**


	5. Friends

**Hey guys thank you so much for all the support. I am loving writing this story for you. So here's a new chapter.**

**Song Recommendation: They Don't Know About Us by One Direction **

* * *

**At Loren's School **

"Hey Loser, still sad cause you have no life." A girl says to Loren.

"I do have a life unlike you Chloe." Loren says crossing her arms.

"Whatever, you are just jealous." Chloe says.

"Why would I be jealous? I have a great life and I don't spend my time putting other people down. I'm not a bully like you ." Loren says shutting her locker and walking away.

Leaving Chloe shocked that Loren actually stood up for her self.

**After School **

"Is that Eddie Duran max and Katy's son." A girl said.

"Hey, Lo." Eddie says and hugs Loren.

"Hey." Loren smiles.

"Hi gorgeous." Connor says and kisses Loren.

" Hi." Loren says and blushes.

"Didn't no loser had a boyfriend, and knows Eddie Duran ." Chloe says walking over.

"Chloe just leave me alone." Loren says.

"No, loser." Chloe says.

"Her names Loren , now back off." Eddie says.

"Aw, how sweet." Chloe says.

"I don't know how people like you live with your self. Your pathetic." Connor says and pulls Loren closer.

"Whatever." Chloe says and flips her hair.

"If you talk to Loren you'll have to deal with us. You're just jealous because Loren is smart and beautiful." Eddie says and him and Connor grab Loren's hand and the they walk over to the car.

"Who does he think he is?." Chloe says.

"Uh, chlo he's Eddie Duran."her friend says.

"Why is he even friends with her." Chloe says.

"Well she's pretty and has nice hair." her friend says.

"Shut up." Chloe says .

* * *

**Eddie's House**

"Thanks for saying all that stuff guys you didn't have too." Loren says.

"No one messes with our girl." Eddie says and him and Connor fist bump.

"Come on, we got homework." Loren says and they go into the kitchen.

"Hey sweetheart, how was school today?." Max says.

"Great." Loren says and hugs max.

"School today was great dad thanks for asking." Eddie says and pull out his books.

"Hey I can't help I like Loren better." Max says. " I'm just kidding how was school today?."

" Awesome, Loren you should transfer. You don't have to take the bus I have a personal driver." Eddie says and smiles.

"I'll ask my mom." Loren says .

"Really?." Connor says.

"Yeah, I mean I won't be alone I got you guys so yeah I'll transfer ." Loren says and pulls her books out.

"This is going to be awesome." Eddie says.

"I know." Connor says.

Max makes them snacks and they finish their homework.

"Wanna go play the Xbox?." Eddie says.

"Yes!." Connor says.

"You coming Loren." Eddie says.

"Oh I thought you were just talking to Connor." Loren says and gets up.

"Nope, I even got a third controller." Eddie says.

They all play games until max calls them.

"Hey, mom." Loren says and grabs her stuff.

"Hey dad." Connor says.

"You , ready to go." Nora says.

"Yep." Loren says.

"Hi I'm Connors dad, Mike." Mike says to Nora.

"Nora Tate, Loren's mom."

"Nice to meet you." Mike says.

"Mom can I transfer to Eddie's school." Loren asks.

"Yeah, I'll call the principle when we get home." Nora says.

"It's a really good school." Mike says.

"Thanks, mom." Loren says.

"Were going to school together." Eddie says and they all hug.

"We better get going." Mike says.

"Bye Connor, call you later." Loren says and Connor kisses her cheek.

"Bye." Connor says.

"Bye Eddie." Loren says and hugs him. " Bye, Max."

**The Tate House **

Loren was in her room strumming her guitar and singing.

Before I fall too fast  
Kiss me quick but make it last  
So I can see how badly this will hurt me when you say goodbye

Keep it sweet, keep it slow  
Let the future pass and don't let go  
But tonight I could fall too soon into this beautiful moonlight

But you're so hypnotizing  
You've got me laughing while I sing  
You've got me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unraveling  
Your love is where I'm falling  
But please don't catch me...

"That sounded amazing honey." Nora says.

"Thanks, mom." Loren says and sets her guitar down.

" So you and Connor are dating now?." Nora says.

"Yeah, I guess I mean we haven't went on an official date yet." Loren says.

"Oh, well he seems nice." Nora says .

"Yeah, so can I transfer what did the school say?." Loren says.

"You can transfer tomorrow will be your last day." Nora says and Loren hugs her.

"Thank you!." Loren says and grabs her laptop.

"You welcome dinner will be ready in a minute." Nora says.

Loren Skype Eddie.

"Hey, beautiful." Eddie says.

"Hey, so my mom said tomorrow will be my last day at my school." Loren says excitedly.

"Awesome, I say we have a sleepover tomorrow night and we can all ride to school together." Eddie says.

"Cool, I'll tell Connor since he is calling right now." Loren says and answers the phone.

"Talk to you later, night." Eddie says.

"Night." Loren says and shuts down her laptop.

"Hey babe, what are you doing?." Connor says.

"Nothing, just got through skyping Eddie. He said we should have a sleepover tomorrow night so we can ride to school together. Since tomorrow is my last day at my school." Loren says.

"Cool, sounds great. I'm so glad you are transferring, that Chloe girl is really mean."Connor says.

"Try putting up with her since elementary." Loren says.

"Well, you don't have to worry about her anymore." Connor says. " So I was thinking we could have our date on Wednesday?."

"Sounds great." Loren says.

"K, I'll see you tomorrow." Connor says .

"Bye." Loren says .

Loren couldn't help but secretly wish that date was with Eddie.

* * *

**I want Loren and Eddie together but is it two early?. If not there is definitely going to be some leddie in the next chapter. Review please!**


	6. The Date

**Ahhh you guys are so amazing, six reviews. I love you, reviews and your opinion always inspire me to write new chapters. So here is a new chapter just for you! **

**Shout outs: coracece3, Dangers, Guest, Guest, .9,fanfictionFangirl1623, KarateDiva. Thank you!**

* * *

**After School At The Duran House**

"Ok, I got movies, popcorn, soda, snacks. Alrighty were set for tonight."Eddie says and checks off the list.

"Eduardo, get in here and do your homework." Max says.

"Be right their dad." Eddie says and runs into the kitchen.

"Wait your full name is Eduardo." Loren says laughing.

"Hey." Eddie says and nudges her.

They both sit down.

"I know you two are excited for this sleepover but you need to do your homework." Max says.

"Sorry, Max." Loren says and gives him the puppy dog look.

"I can't be mad with that face." Max says and hugs her.

Doorbell

"Connors here." Loren says and jumps up running to the door.

"Hey cutie." Connor says and pulls Loren into a hug.

"Hey, you look nice." Loren says and kisses him.

"Thanks, babe." Connor says and grabs her hand.

"Come on we better start our homework." Loren says and smiles.

They walk into the kitchen and start on their homework.

"I am done." Loren says and puts down her pencil.

" What?, how are you done so quick." Connor asks.

"because I don't spend my lunch talking about the latest video game ." Loren says and puts her hair into a high ponytail.

"Dude, you just got burned my your girlfriend." Eddie says.

"I am talking to you to Eduardo." Loren says .

"Now I'm going to get you." Eddie says and starts to get up and Loren runs.

"Connor help!." Loren says yelling.

"What?, sorry I can't hear you."Connor says and laughs.

"I am going to kill you." Loren says and runs upstairs.

Eddie chases Loren into the guest room and starts ticking her. Loren runs and gets on top of the bed and Eddie tackles her and continues to tickle her.

"Eddie, I can't breathe." Loren says laughing.

"Ok." Eddie says and stops tickling her and falls on top of her.

"Get off." Loren says and Eddie lifts his body up there faces an inch apart. Eddie leans in and kisses her and Loren starts to kiss back. Eddie pulls away.

"I'm sorry, I know you're with Connor." Eddie says and climbs off her.

"Its fine, Eddie ." Loren says and sits up.

"I should probably go back downstairs." Eddie says and walks out the room leaving Loren thinking about the kiss. It was so different from kissing Connor. She knew now that Eddie liked her but should she let him tell her or should she make the first move. Right now she didn't know what to do but to see how the rest of the night goes maybe it was just a kiss and meant nothing to Eddie or maybe he really does like her.

**After they eat dinner Loren changes into her tank top and shorts and walked downstairs to find the boys already sitting on the couch waiting for her.**

"Come sit." Connor and scoots over.

"So which movie are we watching first?." Loren says and sits by Connor who puts his arm around her and she snuggle closer.

"Despicable Me 2." Eddie says and presses play.

The middle of the movie Eddie was getting more popcorn and Loren had her head on Connors chest and he was playing with her hair.

"I like this movie but let's play twister." Eddie says walking back in the room.

"Sure." Loren says sewing that Eddie was acting perfectly normal like the kiss never happened.

They set up the game and Loren and Connor were on the mat.

"This is so hard." Loren says and moves her hand.

"I know." Connor say who was now hanging over Loren.

Connor moves again but falls and Loren wins.

"Good job babe." Loren says and gives him a peck on the lips not noticing the angry glare eddie was sending Connor.

"Ok, guys you have school in the morning so go to bed." Max says walking in.

**The Next Morning**

Loren was putting on jean short shorts, white bandeau, pink tank top that has lace on the side, pink sandals. She curled her long hair and put on lip-gloss and pink eyeshadow.

"Morning, you look cute." Max says.

"Thanks." Loren says and looks around."Where are the guys?."

"I sent Eddie on a coffee run and Connor is upstairs." Max says.

Loren goes upstairs.

"Morning." Loren says coming behind him.

"Jeez, you scared me." Connor says and kisses her.

"So where are we going tonight?." Loren asks.

"I got us tickets to the music festival." Connor says.

"Really, I always wanted to go." Loren says and hugs him.

"I know, I asked your mom." Connor says and smiles.

"You're the best boyfriend ever ." Loren says and kisses him.

After school they dropped Loren off at her house and now she was getting ready for her date.

**Loren's Room**

"How do I look?." Loren asks her mom.

"Beautiful." Nora says and hugs her.

Loren had on a light blue dress that came to her knees, white sandals and her hair up in a ponytail.

Doorbell

"He's here." Loren says and grabs her white hacker and opens the door.

"You look amazing." Connor says and kisses her cheek.

"Thanks." Loren says and takes his hand. "Bye mom."

"Bye, have fun." Nora says and waves at Mike.

**The Music Festival **

Loren's Pov

Connor is a really great guy and I am still thinking about Eddie. I really need to tell Connor how I feel I just don't want to break his heart. Ugh why does this have to be so hard?. I should just be able to talk to both of them. I don't want Connor to feel like I'm leading him on my being with him and having feelings for Eddie. But I am really starting to like Connor. I just don't know what to feel right now.

"Thanks for coming out today guys so we do this every year I am going to shine the spot light on someone and they have to come onstage and perform. So here we go." A guy says.

The light went all around the room and landed on Loren.

"You over there what's your name?." The guy says and someone rubs over and gives her a microphone.

"Loren Tate." Loren says and walks onstage nervously as Connor cheers her on.

"Well Loren would you sing for us." The man says.

"Yeah, I guess." Loren says and sits on the stool and someone hands her a guitar." Well this is an original called Catch Me." Loren says and starts strumming her guitar.

Before I fall too fast  
Kiss me quick but make it last  
So I can see how badly this will hurt me when you say goodbye

Keep it sweet, keep it slow  
Let the future pass and don't let go  
But tonight I could fall too soon into this beautiful moonlight

But you're so hypnotizing  
You've got me laughing while I sing  
You've got me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unraveling  
Your love is where I'm falling  
But please don't catch me...

See this heart won't settle down  
Like a child running scared from a clown  
I'm terrified of what you do  
My stomach screams just when I look at you

Run far away so I can breathe  
Even though you're far from suffocating me  
I can't set my hopes too high  
'Cause every "Hello" ends with a "Goodbye"

But you're so hypnotizing  
You've got me laughing while I sing  
You've got me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unraveling  
Your love is where I'm falling  
But please don't catch me...

So now you see why I'm scared  
I can't open up my heart without a care  
But here I go, It's what I feel  
And for the first time in my life I know it's real

But you're so hypnotizing  
You've got me laughing while I sing  
You've got me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unraveling  
Your love is where I'm falling  
So please don't catch me

If this is love please don't break me  
I'm giving up so just catch me

Everyone cheers as Loren looks around the crowd she surprisingly sees Eddie and Max cheering for her. In her head a million thoughts were racing. Did Eddie know that song was about him?

"Babe, that was amazing." Connor says and hugs her.

"Thanks." Loren looks over and sees Eddie walking towards the exit.

**Eddie's Pov**

I didn't know Loren was going to be here and Connor on a date and now she is onstage singing sounding amazing. As I listen to the lyrics they must be about Connor but maybe there about me I just have to get out of here when she's done I need to think and I need to tell Loren how I feel.

"Eddie I didn't know you were going to be here." Loren says now outside with him.

"You sounded amazing, Connor is a lucky guy those lyrics were really great." Eddie says trying to hold back the tears.

"Eddie, the song wasn't about Connor. It was about you." Loren says smiling.

...

To Be Continued

* * *

**Cliffhanger, sorry about that. Hope you dont hate me. Defiantly more drama the nexr chapter. What will Connor think? How is Loren going to tell him? What will Eddie say?Tell me what you think and if I get a lot of reviews I may post another chapter tonight. Love you please review!**


	7. I Liked You First

**So I know everyone wants to know what happens next. I am not supposed to me writing today since it is me and my bfs anniversary today but I couldn't resist I was dying to write a new chapter! Hope you like it I had to choose between three different songs but I hope this fits in the story. Oh, loren is 15, connor is 15 and Eddie is 15.**

**Song To Listen too: Last First Kiss by Ron Pope**

* * *

**Continuing...**

"Loren, what do you mean?." Connor says walking out.

"Connor, I.." Loren says but Connor cuts her off.

"Was this all a game?. Using me to get to Eddie, did you even like me or have you had feelings for Eddie this entire time." Connor says.

"I'm sorry, I like you Connor I really do but I did have feelings for Eddie and I still do." Loren says and turns around to find Eddie .

"Loren, it's a clear choice him or me and you could have just talked to me. I really thought that you were my girlfriend I mean you basically said that we were a couple." Connor says and crosses his arms.

"I didn't know if Eddie liked me or not and I didn't want to ruin our friendship." Loren says.

"Now everything is all figured out, so goodbye Loren" Connor says and walks inside looking for Eddie and max.

Loren sees max and walks over.

"Hey max have you seen Eddie?." Loren says.

"Yeah, he is about to perform. That's why we came." Max says.

"Oh, ok." Loren says totally not expecting that Eddie never even mentioned it.

**Eddie's Pov**

Loren just told me the song was about me but Connor interrupted. I still have to perform, but this song will tell Loren I like her and maybe I even love her. I have to let her talk to Connor though he deserves and explanation. I am super nervous about this performance and Loren hearing the song. I just hope everything works out I already lost my mom I can't lose Loren too.

"Ladies and Gentlemen singing an original its Eddie Duran." The guy says.

"Hi, this song is called Loved You First hope you like it." Eddie says and starts playing the guitar, and the drums kick in.

Girl, that should be me driving to your house,  
Knocking on your door, kissing you on the mouth,

Pulling on your hand, dancing in the dark  
'Cause I was the only one who loved you from the start.  
But now when I see you with him it tears my world apart.

Because I've been waiting  
All this time to finally say it  
But now I see your heart's been taken  
And nothing could be worse.  
Baby, I loved you first.  
Had my chances,  
Could have been where he is standing.  
That's what hurts the most.  
Girl, I came so close  
But now you'll never know,  
Baby, I loved you first.

Girl, that should be me calling on your phone  
Saying you're the one and that I'll never let you go.  
I never understood what love was really like  
But I felt it for the first time looking in your eyes.

But now when I see you with him my whole world falls apart.

Because I've been waiting  
All this time to finally say it  
But now I see your heart's been taken  
And nothing could be worse.  
Baby, I loved you first.  
Had my chances,  
Could have been where he is standing.  
That's what hurts the most.  
Girl, I came so close  
But now you'll never know,  
Baby, I loved you first.

First touch (first touch), first kiss (first kiss),  
First girl who made me feel like this (like this)  
Heartbreak (heartbreak), it's killing me (k-k-killin' me),  
I loved you first ‒ why can't you see?

I've been waiting  
All this time to finally say it  
But now I see your heart's been taken,  
Nothing could be worse.

Baby, I loved you first.

Had my chances,  
Could have been where he is standing.  
That's what hurts the most.  
Girl, I came so close  
But now you'll never know,  
Baby, I loved you first

Baby, I loved you first.  
Baby, I loved you first, oh, yeah.

Baby I loved you first.

"Thanks everyone." Eddie says followed by loud cheers.

Eddie gets off stage and walks over to Loren.

"You did amazing." Loren says and smiles.

"Stop talking." Eddie says and pulls her into a passionate kiss, he bit her bottom lip asking for entrance which she quickly gives him.

As they both pull away breathless.

"Why didn't you tell me after we kissed I only went out with Connor tonight because j thought that you didn't feel the same way." Loren says and smiles.

"By the way that kiss was amazing I was thinking about it all night, at school. I was really jealous when you were all cuddly with Connor." Eddie says and grabs her hand.

"I knew you were." Loren says laughing.

"I'm never letting you go."Eddie says and wraps his arm around her waist pulling her close as they walk over to max.

"I see you too have finally got together." Max says and smiles.

"What do you mean finally?." Eddie says.

"Me and Nora have been talking about it for days now." Max says .

"Oh my god." Loren says.

"I'm ready to go home." Eddie says and kisses Loren on the cheek.

"Come on I'll drop you off Loren." Max says and they head to the car.

**The Tate House**

"Night, beautiful." Eddie says and kisses her.

"See you on the morning don't be late, night." Loren says and gives him one last kiss before closing the door.

"Hey, honey how was your date with Connor?." Nora says walking into the living room.

" Well I sung on stage then I told Eddie the song was about him and Connor overheard so I had a fight with him then Eddie sung on stage and now we're together." Loren says and collapsed on the couch.

"So basically you've always liked Eddie and max owes me 20 bucks. At least it won't be so weird now because I am dating Mike." Nora says and sits my Loren.

"Wait, What?." Loren says.

"He asked me on a date yesterday." Nora says smiling.

"This is going to be the craziest year of my life." Loren says and walks to her room.

* * *

**Whew Nora is dating her ex's dad wow. How more weirder does it get? Hey at least leddie's together:) Please Review!**


	8. PARTY

**Hey everyone it's me the girl who hasn't updated in a month! Yeah, I know I'm a bad person but I will be updating all my stories today so Yay! Anyways, so you guys should follow TristanBlaine on twitter! He is super talented, he is also just starting out trying to get into the music biz so any support will be appreciated! His EP is on iTunes or you can go to his website tristanblainemusic**

**Song Recommendation: Maybe If by Christian Wossilek. You can find it on YouTube or iTunes and you should also follow him cwossilek.**

**At School**

" Want to come over tonight I'm having a pool party?." Eddie asks Loren.

"Duh, babe." Loren says and kisses his cheek.

"Yes!, can you help me pass out invites too?." Eddie says.

"Sure." Loren says and grabs them.

**After School At The Tate House**

"Mom, I'm home but I am going to Eddie's to help him set up his pool party after I do my homework." Loren says and walks in.

"Um, Loren we have company." Nora says and Loren turns around to see Connor and his dad sitting on the couch.

"Oh, hi." Loren says and smiles.

"Mike, and Connor are staying for dinner." Nora says.

"I can't stay I am helping Eddie set up for his pool party." Loren says and crosses her arms.

"You can cancel Loren, it's just one pool party." Nora says.

"No, I'm going you can have dinner without me." Loren says and walks to her room slamming her door.

"I'll back." Nora says but Connor stops her.

"No, let me to talk to her." Connor says and walks down the hall to Loren's room.

**Loren's Room**

"Loren it's me." Connor says and Loren opens the door.

"What do you want?." Loren says and sits on her bed.

"I don't want to be here either, how about we both ditch this and go to Eddie's ." Connor says.

"I thought you were mad at me." Loren says surprised.

"I was but I realized that you were just trying not to hurt me. So can we be friends?." Connor says and holds out his hand.

"Friends." Loren says and pulls him into a hug.

"Now let's get out of here." Connor says.

"Let me change and we can leave." Loren says and Connor walks out.

Loren gets changed .

"Bye mom." Loren says and her and Connor walk out the door.

"What just happened?." Mike says.

"My plan ." Nora says smiling.

**Eddie's House**

"Lo, what are you doing here so early?." Eddie says and kisses her.

"I wanted to so my homework here so i can help more with party." Loren says and walks in.

"Hey sweetie." Max says.

"Hi, max." Loren says and sits down.

"I thought you were coming over later." Max says.

"My mom wanted to have a family dinner with Connor's dad. I just didn't want to be there and it is really awkward, but me and Connor are on good terms now ." Loren says and gets her books out.

"Great." Max says.

"Let's get our homework finished." Eddie says and sits down.

They finish their homework and get ready for the party.

**The party**

"This party is awesome." A girl says.

"Thanks, well i gotta go get ready to perform." Eddie says.

Eddie walks up to the mic.

"Hey guys thanks for coming let's rock!." Eddie says.

There ain't no need to cry no more  
When you break my heart into twenty four  
I'll pick up the pieces you left  
If you think I'm coming back, well, don't hold your breath  
I ain't your mister, 'cause I'm breakin' up with ya  
Shoulda' laid down with your sister  
Go now, here's my middle finger

Are you crazy?  
Are you crazy?  
Are you crazy?  
Are you crazy?  
Must be stupid if you think that we can start again  
Come on now!

Are you crazy?  
Are you crazy?  
Are you crazy?  
Are you crazy?  
Must be stupid if you think that we can start again  
Are you joking, must be joking  
You ain't laughin', I ain't smokin'  
Must be crazy if you think that we can start again

There ain't no need to cry no more  
When you break my heart into twenty four  
I'll pick up the pieces you left  
If you think I'm coming back, don't hold your breath  
I ain't your mister, 'cause I'm breakin' up with ya  
Shoulda' hooked up with your sister  
Go now, here's my middle finger

Cause I'm hurting baby, hurting baby  
Look what you did

Are you crazy  
Are you crazy  
Are you crazy  
Are you crazy  
Must be stupid if you think that we can start again  
Are you joking, must be joking  
You ain't laughin', I ain't smokin'  
Must be crazy if you think that we can start again

Yeah, I'm with my boys, hit the town  
Let's go see what kind of chick knocks me out  
Now I know that she wants me back  
Nothing sounds more better than "Hit the road, Jack Jack"  
Don't call me mister, girl I've broken up with ya  
Love me now, my name is bigger  
Girl, I'm giving you the finger

Cause I'm hurting baby, hurting baby  
Look what you did

Are you crazy  
Are you crazy  
Are you crazy  
Are you crazy  
Must be stupid if you think that we can start again  
Are you joking, must be joking  
You ain't laughin', I ain't smokin'  
Must be crazy if you think that we can start again

Are you crazy  
Are you crazy  
Are you crazy  
Are you crazy  
Must be stupid if you think that we can start again  
Are you joking, must be joking  
You ain't laughin', I ain't smokin'  
Must be crazy if you think that we can start again

No no no no no no  
Sing it with me now!

You don't understand  
There's no second chance for us, baby  
It's not a game, so why are you tryin' to play me  
Now I gotta go, I'm not gonna stay and watch you cry

Cause I'm hurting baby, hurting baby  
Look what you did

Are you crazy  
Are you crazy  
Are you crazy  
Are you crazy  
Must be stupid if you think that we can start again  
Are you joking, must be joking  
You ain't laughin', I ain't smokin'  
Must be crazy if you think that we can start again

Are you crazy  
Are you crazy  
Are you crazy  
Are you crazy  
Must be stupid if you think that we can start again  
Are you joking, must be joking  
You ain't laughin', I ain't smokin'  
Must be crazy if you think that we can start again

No no no no no no  
Hit the road, Jack  
No no no no no no  
Hit the road, Jack Jack

*Applause*

"Thank you." Eddie says.

"Babe that was amazing." Loren says and kisses him.

"Dude you rocked." Connor says.

"Thanks." Eddie says and smiles.

"Your mom would've been so proud." Max says and hugs him.

*A bunch of girl run up to Eddie*

"Eddie you were amazing, can we get your autograph?." A girl says.

"Sure." Eddie says and signs.

"Thanks, when you get famous we are gonna be at your first concert." The girl says.

"Will you marry me?." another girl says.

"Sorry I'm taken." Eddie says and puts his arm around Loren's waist.

Loren smiles and kisses his cheek.

"But I'm not, who wants to dance?." Connor says and the girl grabs his hand.

" What are we gonna do with him?." Max says.

"I don't even know." Eddie says and they start laughing.

**After the Party**

"Loren, are you staying over tonight?." Max asks.

"Yep." Loren says and scrolls down her timeline on twitter. "OMG, Eddie somebody posted a video of you singing on YouTube tonight it already had 1,000 retweets on twitter." Loren says excitedly.

"What?!." Eddie says and spits his drink out.

"LOOK." Loren says and puts the phone in his face.

"WOW." Eddie says smiling.

"The YouTube video already has 100,000 views. People already want you to post a video." Loren says jumping.

"I can't believe this." Eddie says and hugs Loren.

"You are a Duran duh, have you forgotten your parents are rock stars." Max says smiling.

"So what's next?." Eddie says.

"You post a new cover." Loren says and starts tweeting.

**I know a sucky ending but i had to post something for you guys. So i hope you like it and i will post again soon i promise! Please Review! The song is R u Crazy by Conor Maynard! **


	9. 3 months later

**Hey guys I'm back now, sorry for not updating lately. There's so much I want to do with this story so I'm back writing it with drama, romance and some HUGE shockers. What do you guys think of a new story were I'm going to have Loren and Eddie be brother and sister so that means nooo leddie. Hope you guys like this chapter and review I want to see if anyone still reads this story. Love you guys thanks for all you support on my stories it means so much to me.**

**Loren's House**

**(3 months later)**

**Eddie started posting a lot of cover and he has so many fans. He's been doing shows and working hard on his new EP. He even got invited to Teen Hoot to perform. **

"You said you were going to let me hear you sing." Eddie says playing with Loren's hair while she lies in his lap.

"Ok, fine I'll let you hear one song and that's it." Loren says and puts her hair in a ponytail. Grabs her song book and guitar and starts singing.

Hit the ground, hit the ground, hit the ground (oh, oh)  
Only sound, only sound that you hear is "no"  
You never saw it coming  
Slipped when you started running  
And now you come undone and I, I, I

Seen you fall, seen you crawl on you knees (eh, eh)  
Seen you lost in a crowd, seen your colors fade  
Wish I could make it better  
Someday you won't remember,  
This pain you thought would last forever and ever

[Chorus]  
There you'll stand, ten feet tall  
I will say, "I knew it all along"  
Your eyes, wider than distance  
This life is sweeter than fiction

Just a shot, just a shot in the dark (oh, oh)  
All you got, all you got are your shattered hopes  
They never saw it coming  
You hit the ground running  
And now you're on to something  
I, I, I say

What a sight, what a sight when the light came on  
Prove me right, prove me right when you prove them wrong  
And in this perfect weather  
It's like we don't remember  
The rain we thought would last forever and ever

[Chorus]  
There you'll stand, ten feet tall  
I will say, "I knew it all along"  
Your eyes, wider than distance  
This life is sweeter than fiction

There you'll stand next to me  
All at once, the rest is history  
Your eyes, wider than distance  
This life is sweeter than fiction

[Bridge]  
I'll be one of the many saying,  
"Look at you now, look at you now" (now)  
I'll be one of the many saying,  
"You've made us proud, you've made us proud" (proud)

I'll be one of the many saying,  
"Look at you now, look at you now" (now)  
I'll be one of the many saying,  
"You've made us proud, you've made us proud" (proud)

And when they call your name  
And they put your picture in a frame  
You know that I'll be there time and again  
'Cause I loved you then

When you hit the ground, hit the ground, hit the ground (oh, oh)  
Only sound, only sound that you heard was "no"  
Now in this perfect weather  
It's like we don't remember  
The rain we thought would last forever and ever

[Chorus]  
There you'll stand, ten feet tall  
I will say, "I knew it all along"  
Your eyes, wider than distance  
This life is sweeter than fiction

There you'll stand, next to me  
All at once, the rest is history  
Your eyes, wider than distance  
This life is sweeter than fiction

"Wow that was amazing, you are amazing." Eddie says and grabs her by the waist and kisses her. Loren wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him closer as she deepens the kiss. She pushes him back onto her bed never letting their lips part.

"It's really sexy when you take control." Eddie says pulling away breathless.

"Oh really." Loren bites her lip as she leans in. Then she gets up and walks out the door.

"Ughh you love to tease me." Eddie says getting up.

"Come and get it babe." Loren says and runs down the stairs almost knocking over Connor.

"Hey, what's going on?" Connor says regaining his balance.

"OMG, Connor you're back." Loren jumps into his arms wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Ha-ha, someone missed me." Connor says smiling.

"I missed you so much." Loren says and hugs him tighter.

"I'm so glad you're back man, she's driving me crazy." Eddie says and walks over and hugs him.

"You guys are crazy, man I missed you both." Connor says smiling at his best friends.

"We missed you too."Loren says and they walk over to sit on the couch.

"So are you guys still together?" Connor asks and Loren sits on his lap.

"Yes." Loren says and starts playing with his hair.

"Stop that." Connor says.

"Last we talked you said you had a girlfriend." Eddie says.

"I do she's out in the car." Connor says.

"In the car, tell her to come in." Loren says and hits him on the arm.

"Okay, ow." He pulls out his phone and texts her. Then starts ticking Loren.

"Stop it." Loren says almost falling onto the floor. "Eddie help." Loren says out of breathe.

"NO this is payback for making me chase you." Eddie says laughing.

"And for hitting me." Connor says.

A minute later the girl walks in the door.

"Hi." The girl says and walks over to them.

"H-h-hey." Loren manages to get out before almost falling but Connor grabs her waist and pulls her up.

"Uh, what's going on here?" The girl says sending Loren a glare.

"Were just playing around." Eddie says and gets up.

"This is Chloe, my girlfriend. Chloe this is Loren and Eddie" Connor says pointing to them.

"Nice to meet you, Connor can I talk to you for sec?" Chloe says.

"What's up?" Connor says still holding Loren in his lap.

"Why is she in your lap, and why do you have your hands on her waist."Chloe asks crossing her arms.

Loren and Eddie's heads turn looking at Chloe.

"Well."Chloe says.

"Babe, it's nothing to worry about Loren's just a friend and she's with Eddie." Connor says.

"You let her sit in his lap and have his hands on her Eddie." Chloe says confused.

"Yeah, I don't mind Loren and Connor dated before but they're just friends now. I trust Loren and Connor and they're just playing around it's not a big deal Chloe." Eddie says and goes back to texting.

"Yeah, were just friends nothing to worry about?" Loren says getting up and grabbing her stuff.

"You're leaving already." Connor says.

"Yeah I got to go home and work on a new song. Let's hang out tonight, have a sleepover like we used to." Loren says.

"Ok, bye." Connor says and gets up and hugs her and she kisses his cheek.

"Bye, text me when you get home." Eddie says and Loren kisses him.

"Bye, nice meeting you Chloe." Loren says and walks out the door.

"I'm going to drop Chloe off home and stop by my house bro. See you later." Connor says and he and Eddie do their secret handshake.

"Alright, see you guys later." Eddie says and walks them to the door.

**Thanks for reading so there's going to be drama with Chloe with her being jealous and stuff. What do you guys think of Connor and Loren? Should Chloe be worried? Is Eddie way to cool about it? Please review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
